Nemofish84
Nemofish84 is an '''ex-SMC member '''Scratch mapper. He is currently the most followed mapper on Scratch, having 420 followers. His nickname is Nemsy, but many call him Nemo. He has a heavy obsession over clownfish. History Starting Scratch Nemofish84 started Scratch where he shared his first project, which was a simple announcement that stated that he started Scratch. He was motivated to do mapping at the time, but he wanted to do other things as well besides mapping. Early Mapping Nemofish84 started an Alternate Future of Europe series on May 18, 2016. Surprisingly, it is ongoing to this day and Nemofish84 is constructing the final episode for the series. Earlier, Nemofish84 made a series called Scratcher Wars. However, this series is cancelled since he lost motivation to continue it, and also he dislikes it. Period of Not Mapping For almost two years, Nemofish84 abandoned mapping and focused on mainly remixing projects, which he later regrets doing. For example, he remixed griffpatch’s Geometry Dash project, a small recreation of RobTop’s Geometry Dash, and had over 200k views. However, Nemo’s project is no longer in Scratch, since it was almost a rip-off copy of the original, and eventually was taken down in the summer of 2019. He was also banned for 3 days doing so. Nemofish84 was obsessed for a short period of time with a sort of race called MashXrace. Now, he has lost interest in it, and may not make one of these types projects again. However, he occasionally released mapping projects from time to time, but he was oblivious of the other mappers around him though. Nemo’s Rediscovery On June 2018, Nemofish84 started to rediscover mapping. He slowly was getting into countryball and mapperball content, and released more AFoE content. In late 2018, he was presented to the new Scratch Mapping Community (SMC). Later, he started a new series, called Scratch Mapper Wars, which is meant to be Scratcher Wars’ replacement. The SMC’s Death In early July 2019, while on vacation, he heard about the SMC’s death, and how many mappers on Scratch were leaving. However, he didn’t really care, and believed that all mappers are still united, with an SMC or not. He heavily disagrees with wars and believes that the mappers were simply just “roleplaying until they die.” He was going to make a project explaining all of this, however, a friend of his deleted it before it was posted. Also it was Scratch 3.0’s fault since it is the buggiest thing on Earth. The SMC was slowly reviving, which Nemo supports, but under the condition that no wars should happen. The SMC was fully revived, and Nemo took part of it. Leaving the Scratch Mapping Community Around mid-October, Nemofish84 was planning on leaving the SMC. He left various vague hints around Scratch that showed that. He originally planned to leave on the day SMW EP9 came out. However, that was cut short. On November 23, 2019, Nemofish84 banned OasisMappingon the SMC discord server and he somehow found himself punished for it by being de-modded on the server. Wisest jokingly posted a copypasta, however, it Nemofish84 was insulted. He soon found that many were outraged at Oasis’ kicking. Nemofish84 had no choice but to leave. He has resolved his tensions with other mappers. Enjania asked him if he would like to join, but he refused, saying that he wanted to “make healthier choices virtually.” Geometry Dash Nemofish84 has been playing Geometry Dash since 2016. He had no registered account back then. Before, he wanted to create levels and earn creator points (CP). So in June 2019, he created his account, with the username LlibraA, soon changing it to NemsyLL. In late August, he got his first feature, Dangerous Area. However, Nemo later thought of it as bad, so he experimented with what his type of design style should be. In September, he finally figured out what it should be. He now has 13 CP. Relations I’d like to keep that personal, thank you very much.Category:Mappers Category:Century Mappers Category:Double Century Mappers Category:Ex-SMC Member